


【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU｜高亞】Bonne Saint Valentin.（情人節賀文）

by blonly801



Series: Mothe三兄弟現代AU [2]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 亞瑟, 高文 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊情人節賀文！＊內涵CP：高文×亞瑟（法亞瑟）＊源自S設定的Mothe三兄弟現代AU（噗浪： https://www.plurk.com/p/n3bfsk ／ Lofter： http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_12d215fd1）





	【法亞瑟｜莫特三兄弟AU｜高亞】Bonne Saint Valentin.（情人節賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne Saint Valentin=法文的情人節快樂
> 
> 希望我萌的CP都能幸福快樂...  
> 就算是RPS...(做夢比較快

  


　　距離上一段感情又過了一個月，漸漸走出傷痛的亞瑟把心思都投入在發展公司事業上，因為一口氣標了幾個案子的關係，整個辦公室每天都忙碌不已，讓人沒時間去管亂成一團的辦公室戀情或是失戀的上司。

　　雖然忙碌但高文覺得這樣也挺不錯的，至少亞瑟不會再每天以淚洗面，哭到每次開會時都要先被認識很久的客戶安慰一輪，還會被揶揄都沒有照顧好自家上司云云，他們又怎麼會知道高文其實超想把亞瑟帶回家好好伺候一番，只是對方不肯。

　　即使如此高文並沒有停止那些在旁人看來有點過度頻繁的關心，他依舊每天一早送拿鐵咖啡加兩包糖給亞瑟、邀請亞瑟吃美味的家常菜當午餐，甚至連晚上都想找亞瑟一起共進燭光晚餐；高文也時不時的主動幫亞瑟整理好報表、在他提出要求前就把需要的資料整理好並呈交上來，雖然不是無微不至但也足夠貼心。

　　亞瑟不是木頭也不是笨蛋，經歷過上一段感情後他很清楚高文有意要追求自己，他總覺得身為直男的自己應該無法接受同性的感情，而且對方又是認識這麼久的好友。

　　即使他認為現在的自己的確很需要一個人來愛與被愛，但亞瑟實在無法拉下臉來接受高文的愛意，而且家裡還有兩個煩人的哥哥，天知道被他們發現自己被掰彎時又會鬧出什麼事情來。

  


　　不過該來的事情總是會來的。

  


　　今天是二月的某個星期五，大家迫不及待的準備下班要為即將到來的周末狂歡，殊不知在下班前三十分鐘突然有客戶傳來急件希望他們能馬上處理，而且明天早上八點就要成果。

　　這份天上掉下來的額外業務原本是桂妮薇亞要承接，正當大家用同情的眼神望著一臉錯愕的同事時，亞瑟默默地走到桂妮薇亞面前用溫柔的微笑、暖暖的嗓音向她宣布宛如神赦的話語：「你下班放假去吧，這個我留下來用就好，反正我住附近。」

　　周圍的同僚無一不被亞瑟溫柔、體貼又大氣的舉動電的倒抽一口氣，喜出望外的桂妮薇亞還撲到亞瑟身上在他臉頰上親了一口，完全不在意一個月前才因為劈腿跟他分手。

　　當亞瑟目送大夥兒快快樂樂的離開辦公室後，原本堆在臉上的笑容瞬間垮了下來，他唉聲嘆氣的走回辦公桌後劈哩啪啦地敲打鍵盤，開始全力追趕進度。

 

　　開什麼玩笑！我也想放假啊！

 

　　正當亞瑟窩在電腦前埋頭苦幹時，熟悉的聲音伴隨清脆的敲門聲吸引了他的注意，一抬頭就看見高文拎著一袋食物靠在門板上輕快地打招呼：「嘿！老大，肚子餓了嗎？」

　　「高文？你不是走了嗎？」有些驚訝的亞瑟看著高文把某間餐廳的外帶食物一一擺放在桌上，餐點的份量應該是兩人份，看來對方完全沒打算回家的意思，打定主意要在這裡陪自己完成工作。

　　亞瑟十分感動地接下高文遞過來的餐具及飯盒後，忍不住開口問道：「你真的就那麼喜歡我啊？」

　　用臉接了一記跟直男心思一樣率直的直球後，高文有些害臊的低下頭想了想，接著擺出他認為最帥氣的表情握住亞瑟的手說道：「我想你就算不問我，也感覺到了吧。」

　　這下換亞瑟羞恥的不知該如何是好，想把手抽回來卻被死死握住，就算把臉別過去還是可以感覺到熾熱的目光幾乎要燙傷臉頰，無路可逃的亞瑟最後只能慌亂的把手中的肉丸子塞進高文嘴裡，強制結束這個不願回答的問題。

　　「吃、吃你的晚餐啦！」亞瑟滿臉通紅的往嘴裡塞了幾口飯後繼續盯著螢幕上的數據開始工作，但滿腦子仍然都是方才說的話及高文那張認真、誠懇的臉，讓亞瑟心煩意亂的幾乎無法專心工作。

　　而這時的高文只想著：「啊啊……這顆丸子亞瑟剛剛吃了一口。」

 

　　接下來的時間高文沒有再多說什麼會困擾亞瑟的話，畢竟他也希望能趕快把事情處理好一起下班，於是他就開始主動幫雙手忙著敲打鍵盤的亞瑟餵飯。

　　第一次遞上裝滿燉飯且溫度適中的湯匙時，亞瑟還下意識的退開身體皺起眉頭看著高文，眼見對方沒有要收回湯匙的打算只是一臉無辜的聳聳肩好像彷彿這不過是很正常的舉動，亞瑟才勉為其難的張口讓高文把飯送進嘴裡。

　　接著第二次、第三次、第四次，當一碗燉飯已經吃到剩半碗時，亞瑟已經很自動的在嚥下口中的食物後張嘴讓高文替他送上下一口，而他自己似乎沒有注意到這個習慣成自然的動作其實是多麼親密的行為，他只是認真的一邊製作簡報一邊享用晚餐。

　　這反而讓高文忍不住笑了出來，但他不敢讓亞瑟發現他的竊喜，不然他容易害羞的心上人肯定馬上就會滿臉通紅的拒絕吃飯。

　　終於兩人都吃飽喝足，亞瑟的工作也完成的差不多，他疲倦的伸了個懶腰後喊了正在收拾垃圾的高文來幫他檢查一下檔案，如果沒問題的話他們就可以逃離這個鬼地方了。

　　高文毫不猶豫的從亞瑟身後湊上來操控滑鼠，高大的身材幾乎要把亞瑟整個人圈在懷裡，他下意識地想起身逃離並把位置讓給高文，但馬上被對方押著肩膀按了回去，高文低沉的嗓音在他腦後響起：「你坐吧，我站著看就可以了。」

　　「問題不在這裡啊！」亞瑟忍不住在內心尖叫吶喊著，他整個人幾乎都要被高文環抱了起來，只能不斷縮著身體避免過多的身體接觸，亞瑟並非討厭被同性碰觸或是不喜歡高文，他只是怕自己不再堅強的內心會輕易動搖，而這份感情不是來自於喜歡一個人，只是單純的寂寞。

　　「在想什麼呢？」已經讀完簡報、修了幾個錯字還順手把檔案寄出去的高文在亞瑟耳邊輕聲問道，整個過程中他懷裡的人都只是低著頭、縮起身、抿著唇，一句話都不說，但燒紅的耳根子已經暴露他試圖藏起來的情緒，覺得這樣的亞瑟實在可愛的過份，高文忍不住湊到對方臉旁小聲地喊了聲：「亞瑟？」

　　下意識回過頭的亞瑟正巧把自己的嘴貼上高文的唇瓣，高文忍不住露出「計畫成功」的微笑後輕壓著對方的後腦加深這個吻的力道，亞瑟則像個第一次接吻的孩子似的用力閉緊雙眼連動都不敢動。

　　高文用溫軟的舌肉輕舔亞瑟緊閉的雙唇，試探性的輕戳唇肉間的縫隙後得到對方張開嘴的首肯才大方的張嘴奪去愛人的氣息，高文有些克制不住的吸吮著亞瑟粉嫩的薄唇，靈活的舌頭探入對方口中攪弄著溫暖的口腔，亞瑟渾身顫抖的揪緊高文的衣服接受對方的熱情及愛意。

  


　　兩人有些忘我的在亞瑟的辦公室內擁吻，沒注意到走廊上的電梯發出抵達樓層的提示音，當一男一女的聲音出現在公司內時亞瑟才嚇得抖了一下，一不小心還咬破高文的下唇讓對方吃痛的哀號了一聲。

 

　　那是桂妮薇亞與蘭斯洛特正在嘻笑的聲音。

 

　　「他們回公司幹嘛啊？」高文擦著嘴上的血跡不悅的說著，作勢要衝出去趕走打擾他好事的不速之客，但前腳才剛邁出就被亞瑟拉到桌子後面躲了起來，「你、你這個樣子不要出去被他們看到啦！」亞瑟壓低聲音有些激動的說著，這時高文才注意到彼此的嘴唇都因為方才的熱吻有些紅腫，這的確會讓人有點難以解釋。

　　不過亞瑟很快就後悔沒讓高文衝出去趕走他們，因為桂妮薇亞已經拉著蘭斯洛特坐在不知道誰的辦公桌上開始擁吻了起來，兩人熱情到連衣服都準備要撩起來，完全沒注意到自己辦公室的燈還是亮的。

 

　　這下可不得了了！

 

　　儘管高文看到這幕時的第一個想法是：「原來他們也跟我一樣想玩辦公室play！」，但一看到亞瑟咬著下唇滿臉悲痛、一副快哭的模樣盯著他們看時，高文知道不能繼續放任他們玩下去了，亞瑟已經胃痛到快吐出來，而且那張好像是他自己的桌子。

 

　　「蘭斯洛特！」高文衝出辦公室對著外頭的兩人大吼。

　　「高文？」被前輩嚇得摔倒在地的蘭斯洛特一臉震驚地看著對方。

　　「亞瑟！」慌亂地整理自己衣服的桂妮薇亞瞥見紅著眼眶的亞瑟站在不遠處哀怨地望著他們。

  


　　阿瓦隆商業公司的感情糾葛看來還會持續好一陣子。

  


※

  


　　燈光昏暗的客廳中，電視機正播放著重播好幾回的老舊愛情電影。

　　刺眼的螢幕光映著抱著一桶巧克力冰淇淋一邊啜泣一邊大吃的亞瑟．莫特，這是他每次因失戀心碎時撫慰自己的最好方式。

 

　　隨便找一部電影！買一桶冰淇淋！一邊哭一邊吃！

 

　　不過亞瑟這次不是在家中的客廳做這件事，不會有其他兄長帶著自家男友在身旁卿卿我我，或是不識相的跑來搶他的冰吃。

　　這次的亞瑟所待的地方不但沒有不會讀空氣的白癡情侶干擾，身後還靠著一個暖呼呼的人抱著自己陪他一起看電影、吃冰淇淋，那人還會貼心地幫他擦拭嘴角、遞上解膩的溫開水，在高文家真是比自己家好太多了！

 

　　「我、我還沒答應你喔！只……只是有點寂寞所以先這個樣子……」亞瑟含著湯匙再度跟摟著自己的人強調他現在的立場，只是又紅又燙的耳朵再度出賣他的決心。

　　「你說了算，我的王。」高文笑嘻嘻的吻了一口亞瑟熱呼呼的耳朵後，看著對方連臉都開始發燙卻沒有反抗的意思時，更加確信自己的苦心總算是沒有白費。

  


　　高文猜亞瑟一定忘記今天是什麼日子，但他已經暗自決定把情人節當成他們的交往紀念日。

  


　　「Bonne Saint Valentin.」高文又在亞瑟沾著冰淇淋的甜膩薄唇上偷吻了一口，喜孜孜地品嘗上頭殘留的巧克力。

　　「你這樣太超過喔！」冷不防地朝對方腹部送上一記拐子，亞瑟大聲著警告後把手中的冰塞進高文的嘴裡。

  
  


 

～Fin～

**Author's Note:**

> 在噗浪討論著高文在辦公室偷親亞瑟，或是看到前女友跟同事卿卿我我的畫面胃痛到吐血的亞瑟...  
> 抱著冰淇淋狂吃什麼的太有畫面  
> 然後就變成賀文了XD


End file.
